King Arthur Vignettes
by Lioness1
Summary: Songfics about each of the characters. First is Dagonet,then Lancelot, and now Guinevere. More songfics about your favorite Sarmatians to come if you review..so yeah. Also check out Misguided Roses.
1. Default Chapter

A quick story of a long lost love of Dagonet's…in song fic style, of course. I love Dagonet. Disclaimer: I don't own King Arthur or Evanecence's song, "My Immortal".

Enjoy!

He quickly picked up the boy, who weighed nothing to him. Setting him down against the wall, he stuck out his finger. "You must not fear me," he stated. The boy wearily looked back at Dagonet in understanding. He was a giant of a man, most people generally assuming the worst qualities that accompany being superior in size. He looked the small boy over, checking for wounds. The right arm looked broken. He seemed malnourished. Damn priests, he thought to himself.

Dagonet looked up into the boy's face. He couldn't be older than nine, at the very most. Something inside Dagonet sparked. The boy had long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Leon would be that age by now, Dagonet reminded himself, smiling slightly, his eyes drifting.

"What's your name?" he questioned, snapping out of it. No, he told himself. You have to stop.

"Lucan.." the child whispered, his eyes drooping as his head swayed back and forth, fighting to keep consciousness.

He swooped the boy up in his bulging arms and began to make his way out of the dungeon, with Arthur and the girl following close behind.

"That's a good, strong name. You have to be strong now, Lucan." The boy could simply nod as water was brought to him, his eyes narrowing, annoyed at the bright sun. Laying him down on the snow covered ground, Dagonet gave him a quick pat on the shoulder, staring into Lucan's eyes. He even resembled her a little.

I'm so tired of being here Supressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone

As Marius' wife began to give the boy water, Dagonet backed off slowly, his mind wandering. Snow fell from the sky under his arms. He glanced back at the dungeon that had tortured so many so called 'heathens'. The boy had now fallen asleep. It's always the innocent that suffer, he convinced himself. Just like Leon. Dagonet cursed himself for thinking of him again. He bit his lower lip in frustration. You'll never heal, he told himself, as memories flooded into his mind.

Her smile. It was the first thing he noticed of her, those long ten years ago. He was but twenty at the time, an immature boy posing as a Sarmatian knight. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes. She was the only blonde in the village, due to her mother being Woad. He first took notice of her as she cared for all the knights' horses. He prided himself on taking care of his mare while the other knights drank and sang.

He was shy, but found her easy to talk to. It soon became a nightly ritual to go into the stables every evening after sword practice and help her clean the horses. It was her smile that made her eyes sparkle. Bors had once called the stable girl "plain". It was the one time Dagonet ever questioned his brother in arms by landinga direct hit onto his eye. Bors never spoke again on the matter, the other knights laughing good naturedly.

One night, after brushing each and every horse and cooling them off, she laid on the hay, looking up at him. "You know, Dagonet, you don't have to help me every night. It is my job. I get paid by your commander to do it. Although I do enjoy the company."

He laughed, continuing to brush his own mare. "Why do you think I come down here?" His one mistake was that at that very moment he looked over to see her, her eyes dancing with delight at his comment, her head shyly ducking from his gaze. She bit her lower lip. He smiled.

"You toy with me, Sir knight. Why not go for one of the water girls? They love knights. Especially the handsome ones."

He stopped brushing and went to lay down next to her on the hay. "Leave those girls for Lancelot and Galahad. I prefer the gentle ones, like the mares they care for…ones that respect life for what it is." He could hear her breath quickening. He leaned in slightly, not wanting to be forward but not wanting to retreat either. She finished what he started and pressed her lips to his, her right hand gently touching his cheek. He closed his eyes, for once in his life feeling completely helpless and at the same time enjoying himself.

They parted but for a second, their foreheads leaning on one another. "I've been waiting a long time for this…" she whispered softly into his ear, kissing his neck in the process. He wrapped his strong arms around her back, kissing her with much more force this time. It felt right.

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase_

"Dagonet…Dagonet…" Dagonet flinched and looked forward, seeing Arthur give him a confused glance. "We're moving out." Dagonet nodded, wanting to kick himself in the process. Instead, he kicked his horse forward as the village moved out, escaping the Saxons. The snow was thickening on the ground, creating a white blanket across the fields. They were deep into the mountains by nightfall, with the Saxons closing in on them. Dagonet took the boy and covered him in a blanket.

"Rest now. We're almost there." The boy looked up at him in appreciation, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Dagonet looked over to see Marius and his men conversing in low voices. His eyes narrowed, and he placed his sword within arm distance. It took him awhile to close his eyes. There was something about Marius he didn't trust. Finally, sleep wrapped its wings around him.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me

"Dagonet, come on! We're going to celebrate!" Lancelot called.

"You celebrate every night!" Dagonet yelled back, laughing at his friend as they all dismounted from their horses.

"Yes but with a new girl every night!" Lancelot stated, sending the others into fits of laughter and cheers.

"Get off it Lancelot, you know he's going to see his stable girl!" Bors commented. Dagonet laughed and nodded, riding towards the stables. It had been months since that first night they made love. Every day he couldn't get her out of his mind, she was driving him crazy.

Upon entering the stable, he found her bending over, clutching her stomach, coughing and spitting. He ran to her side, forcing her to look at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, worried. In some places a deadly disease had hit and entire villages were being exterminated.

She actually laughed and devilishly grinned. "Not at all."

He gave her a questioning gaze. "But…" She took his hand, and with the same grin, placed it on her stomach gently. His eyes widened. "You don't mean…but…"

"Do I have to remind you how this sort of thing happens?" she playfully replied. His heart rate quickened, and he found he could not break his smile if the Roman God himself willed it so.

He held her in his arms, kissing her cheek, lips, neck, and stomach. Running out of the stables, he caught up with his fellow knights singing and laughing and gambling at the local bar. Bors had his woman wrapped around his waste, giggling. Tristan and Gawain were throwing knives while Galahad stood talking to one of the water girls. Lancelot and Arthur were at another table looking at one of the maps while a girl played with Lancelot's hair. Running up to them, he found himself short of breath.

Everyone stood, thinking it something horrible, for Dagonet rarely joined in on their fun. "Dag, what is it?" Bors questioned, his eyebrows raised.

His smile never faded. "I…I…I'm going to be a father." he stated proudly. Silence stood as everyone took in what he said. When it dawned on him that he was not drunk a loud cheer rang through the men. Each of them gave pats and hugs to congratulate their gentle giant. The last was his commander, Arthur Castus.

Complete pride appeared in his leader's eyes. "Well done, my friend. Can we meet the lucky woman now?" Dag laughed, for he had tried to keep his girl a secret to escape ridicule among the men for choosing only one woman in his bachelor years. As his stable girl emerged among the shadows he found his friends welcoming her with open arms. She laughed and joked with everyone. As Bors began one of his boring stories, she gazed towards his way. Dagonet winked at her, and she winked back, her smile huge.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

He awoke to the sounds of the boy, Lucan, yelling for help. He found himself overpowered by Marius' guards, and he looked left and right in rage, watching as Marius held a knife to the boy's throat. No, he thought. Anything but this. I can't loose him now. He was about to go buck on the guards when an arrow flew past him, hitting Mrius in the chest. Looking over, he saw the girl Guinevere standing with her bow drawn, ready to strike again. Smirking, Lancelot appeared beside her, as well as Arthur. The guards' swords were thrown in his direction as he held his axe behind his head, ready to swing if they attempted anything funny. The boy ran towards Dag and held him tight. Dagonet put one arm around the boy for reassurance as Jols collected the weapons. They were out of danger.

He held her hand as she screamed in pain. His eyes widened, thanking the gods that men did not have to deal with this. She squeezed until he was sure his hand would break. Soon the sounds of tiny screams erupted from something that had just gone out of her stomach.

"It's a boy" the midwife claimed, wrapping the wee babe up and handing him to his father. Dagonet stared, his eyes twinkling at the tiny being. A new wave of love as he had never felt before rushed through his head. He touched the boy's little hand, and was surprised to find the boy grip back.

Dag laughed, turning to his love. "He's strong, this one is."

She looked weary, and smiled. "Much like his father. Hopefully he'll get my looks."

Bors popped in. "God willing..ahh, how's my favorite godchild, eh?" He proceeded to pick up the boy from Dag's arms. "Are you going to name him?"

"Of course!" Dagonet said without a thought. Bors shrugged.

"I suppose there aint no harm in naming some of em. Too annoying for me." Bors gave back the child to his father, who took him gladly, never wanting to part again.

He turned back to her. She was smiling brightly, sweat dripping from her face, her hair mangy. She never looked more beautiful, he thought. "What's his name?" she asked, whispering, because it seemed the baby decided to take a nap. Dagonet peered once more at his son.

"Leon." She nodded her approval, and took a nap of her own. He sat down in a chair next to her, looking at his new family. He was happy.

Three weeks later it happened. He, along with the other knights were just riding in from a Woad attack when he saw smoke coming from inside the fortress. He urged his horse forward, ahead of the others. Once inside, villagers were screaming, running for water. The stable was rising up in flames. Dismounting from his horse, he saw his soon to be father in law crying out in fury.

"Justus, where is she? Where's Leon?" The man could only point and sob. Dagonet's eyes widened in horror, and he ran closer to the stables, where the flames rose higher and higher.

"Tristan get some water!" Arthur yelled, grabbing a cloth to try and supress it.

From inside the flames they heard a baby cry. "Dagonet!!!" A woman screamed in pure torture.

"No!!!" He shouted, running towards the flames. It took both Bors and Gawain to hold him back, the flames being too high and dangerous. "No!!!" he screamed, thinking this all a nightmare. He tried to fight his way out of his friend's reach, but they held him back with all their strength.

"It's too late, Dag," Bors tried to reason, his own voice sounding weak. Tears streamed down his face, his legs giving way. He fell to his knees, his arms stretched out to the air as the screams from inside the stable ceased. He felt his own life draining from him.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

The Saxons were coming, and the ice wasn't breaking. He looked behind him, where Lucan was safe. He had to keep the Saxons from harming the innocent. Shouting with all his might, he rushed forward, slamming his axe into the hard ice. Arrows shot at him from left and right. He struck the ground again, this time cracking it open a bit. But not enough. "Dagonet!" Bors yelled from behind him, but he paid no attention. This was the only way…

He felt something pierce his chest, but not before giving his axe one finally shove into the ice, cracking it fully. A wave of exhaustion hit him, and his eyes blurred. He looked into the water, his body wavering. Her face stared back at him, smiling. He outstretched his hand, wanting home. From inside his head he heard a baby giggle. He tried to smile, but instead found his eyes closing. He plunged into the water, sinking down.

"I'm coming, my love. I'm coming home." he told himself, as life exited his body.

_These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase_


	2. Lancelot

So in the movie they barely showed evidence of a love triangle, which I love because love triangles suck. I was listening to Josh Groban, and realized that this would have fit perfectly into the mind of Lancelot if a love triangle actually took place. Its called "Un Amore Per Sempre"- "A forever love". I'll give both the Italian version (cuz everything sounds prettier in Italian) and the English translation. Enjoy. Oh yea, Disclaimer: I dont own King Arthur or Josh groban songs...but wow they go well together

He watched as she was being washed inside the caravan. He wanted to look away, but he was drawn, enthralled by her beauty and mysterious nature. As water poured down her back, her face staring forward in thought, he gulped, finding it hard to exhale. Speaking with her later, he found her vivacious for a Woad…a kindred spirit so to speak in the sense that both longed for freedom and justice.

As she left to go speak with Arthur, he sighed. Clenching his fist, he bit his lower lip in frustration. He was the charmer, a man who got what he wanted with woman. But she was rare. A gem who could stand against his wooing. He grinned. For once he desired not lust for a woman, but the woman itself.

But he was also the voice of reason, and a loyal friend at that. He saw the way Athur looked at her, mystified by her soul as well. Lancelot knew he had to bury these feelings deep, for he valued friendship above all things.

_Ecco ora mai  
Il momento temuto da tempo sai  
Già so quello che mi dirai  
E la fine di noi_

_Here now  
Is the moment I've feared so long  
I already know what you are going to tell me  
That it's the end of us_

He watched with horror as Dagonet slipped into the ice, his chest full of blood and arrows. As Bors screamed and cursed all of heaven and earth, Lancelot felt a part of him shatter. Another freedom denied to a good friend. As they once again began their journey back to the Wall, Lancelot could not speak. He angrily practiced his intricate sword moves as the others rested for the night. He lashed forward, his concentration faltering. He swung left, driving his right sword behind, shifting the weight of his feet. He did not hear her approach.

_So che con lui tu te senti più  
Libera di essere di volere  
Di prendere di contare di più_

_I know that with him you feel more  
Free to be who you want  
To count on him more_

"Couldn't sleep either, I take it", she began, her voice hoarse. He stopped, dropping his swords to the ground, clenching his fists. He leaned against a tree, exhausted from his workout. A hand fell to his shoulder, and he turned. She gazed deep into his eyes, past his exterior, to a point where few ventured to go. He inhaled and exhaled loudly through his nose, keeping his mouth shut tight, his eyes stone.

She gulped. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lancelot." He couldn't stand seeing her look at him that way. He would have given anything to take her into his arms, caressing and protecting her from all evils.

But he couldn't have her. "You know nothing of my loss. Go back to your people, Guinevere. You don't belong here among the dead," he commanded, shoving her hand off him, his voice stern. "There is nothing but death here on this god forsaken island."

She stared him down, her mouth open slightly, in utter confusion. "Lancelot.." she began. God it pains me to hear her say my name like that, he thought to himself.

"Please, milady. Leave me alone", he said in a softer tone. He saw the way she looked at Arthur, and felt his commander's love for her returned. He would not be a third wheel. This was one woman he would dare not steal from her rightful lover.

_Che scioco io  
Io che ti ho dato tutto di me  
Ora che vai  
Stai portando il mio cuore con te_

_What a shock to me  
I who gave you all of myself  
Now that you go  
You carry my heart with you_

He saw her, fighting on the battlefield. She was good, so good he wanted to grin in satisfaction. Lancelot slaughtered his way through the Saxons, gutting one in the belly, the other through the heart. Blood wiped onto his face, blinding him for a moment. Wiping it away, he looked back over to find her. "Your getting distracted" he told himself. His eyes set upon her once more, as she battled a young, bald headed Saxon. Widening in horror, he watched as the Saxon punched her down. There was not a moment of hesitation. He leaped forward, clashing his sword with the Saxon's as it came down on Guinevere. She gasped, looking at her savior.

_Un amore per sempre  
Dura solo un istante  
Sono tanti i ricordi  
Che svaniscono in te  
Resta forse quel sogno  
Una storia di amanti  
Ma alla fine vai via da me_

_A forever love  
Lasts only a moment  
There are so many memories  
That vanish in you  
Perhaps the dream will remain  
A story of lovers  
But in the end you leave me_

He lunged forward with fury, using every technique he had ever learned to make this Saxon brat pay. The Saxon smirked, easily matching every blow. Both soon tired, but Lancelot dared not glance to check on Guinevere. He hit the Saxon, and as he fell two burly men rushed forward at the Sarmatian. He took them on one at a time, while the bald headed one reached for something. Guinevere slit a man's throat, and on turning, watched as the Saxon Lancelot had saved her from took aim with a crossbow. Lancelot turned around, ready to finish what he had started, but stopped.

He could not breath, and looked down to see the arrow protruding into his chest, a deadly hit. He closed his eyes, seeing her face. Opening them back up quickly, he let loose his sword, throwing with the last energy he had. He got his target, and the Saxon went down. Lancelot sat, his eyes blurring.

_Dicono che no se muore in amore  
Non perdi mai  
Io mi sento morire ormai  
Vuoto dentro di me  
So pure che  
Dovrei essere felice per te  
Ma mentirei  
Perché volgio che resti con me_

_They say that you don't die from love  
You don't lose anything  
I feel myself die now  
I am empty inside  
I also know  
I should be happy for you  
But I lie  
Because I want you to stay with me_

He reached out with his hand, smelling once more the never ending fields of Sarmatia. He imagined riding towards the sun, her arms wrapped tight around his waste, her head on his shoulder. They rode from dawn til dusk, never slowing.

_Un amore per sempre  
Dura solo un istante  
Sono troppi i ricordi  
Che svaniscono in te  
Resta qualche momento  
Forse solo un istante  
Ma alla fine vai via  
Lontano da me_

_A forever love  
Lasts only a moment  
There are too many memories  
That vanish in you  
That moment remains  
If only for an instant  
But in the end you go away  
Far from me_


	3. Guinevere

I loved writing short vignettes. I was listening to this song, and it made me think of a short story based on Guinevere. I also just recently finished a story called "Misguided Roses" if you like what you what you see here, muhahah.

Disclaimer: Don't own King Arthur, characters, or Josh Groban songs.

"To Where You Are" by Josh Groban

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear_

Already vines had begun to spring from around the grave, covering his name and all he stood for as time trudged onward. Down on my knees I sat, painfully prying the weeds from the stone, my hands shaking from old age. I let a single tear escape my eye, making its way down my pale cheek as I held my palm to the engraved letters.

They say time will heal the pain of losing a loved one. Years…decades even…have gone by and still I have suffered. In the beginning I was told to take another husband and produce an heir, but I would not. I would not lie with another man. My heart solely belonged to the one that saved me from shadow…the knight that united a nation. My eyes wandered to my arm, the scars from old battles so long ago still visible. I could still feel his lips on every part of my body, though I have been denied them for thirty years.

I had seen him die. It was almost a decade after Badon, and I had watched as their leader sank his sword deep into his chest from behind. I could not stop the blood. I held him in my arms as his breathing slowed, his hands searching to find my face. He stared into my eyes, blinking constantly as he tried to speak. I had shook my head, not believing he was dying. He touched my cheek with his blood soaked hand, and I remember the tears gushing down my face as his heart stopped. On that day we slaughtered the enemy, leaving no man alive even after they had surrendered. I still hear the screams, and I can still feel his blood on my hands.

_Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)  
That you are my  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above_

"Guinevere!" Galahad called, making his way over to the cemetery. "It's cold, your Majesty….please, you'll surely get sick and then I'll be forced to wait on you day and night…and goodness knows I'm a horrible healer."

Looking up I smiled at my old comrade, his youthful nature never diminishing even as time took away everyone he held dear. He limped forward, his right leg never regaining its full strength after the Battle of Weldon. He never took well to retirement, and flat out refused to leave me here alone, though I knew his heart yearned to see Sarmatia one more time.

Finally he reached me and sighed heavily. His charming brown locks were replaced with aged gray strands of hair. But his eyes were the same. In them you could tell he was once quite the ladies' man. He stared at the tablet in front of me and bit his lip. "Knew you'd be here. Always sunrise, never any other time of day."

I smiled. "To remind me that one day we shall be reunited. With dawn comes hopes that I am one day closer to being with him."

_Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight _  
_To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are_

After we had sat in silence for hourse, reminiscing in our own minds memories of old, Galahad took my hand and helped me up. He looked beyond, where the graves of the Knights of the Round shone bright as the sun made its way up the sky. Arthur had wanted to be buried next to his men, so that their spirits would easily find each other. Sometimes I imagined what life would be like if they were all still here. Bors would grumble it was too quiet and peaceful here, while Lancelot, even with receding hair would still be chasing girls less than half his age. Dagonet would be rolling his eyes at Bors' complaints, while Gawain would play with his grandchildren. Tristan would never retire- no…he had a true warrior's spirit, and would probably be crossing the world seeking solace. And Arthur. He would be right beside me, his hand in mine as we ruled our country together.

Galahad seemed to know what I was thinking and placed his hand into mine, indicating he was still here. I was not alone. Yet I was.  
_  
Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen_

As we mounted our horses Galahad spoke. "You know, Lancelot once told me a legend. He told me when a knight falls, his spirit rises into the body of a horse, a horse that will protect you from harm."

I stroked the neck of my steed gently. "I believe that." My horse turned his head towards me, his milky brown eyes staring hard into mine. He neighed softly, itching to canter back towards the stable.

"I was hoping you would dine with me in the Great Hall. Its rarely used these days, and quite frankly your spoiled nobleman are bored without your presence."

I trotted my horse forward as we made our way back to Camelot. "Perhaps tomorrow. I'm quite weary, and perhaps I will just retire to my room."

He looked at me oddly. "As you wish, my lady."

When we got back to the stables, he helped me dismount and I handed my reigns to the stable boy. I turned to face Galahad before going inside. I let my hand fall to his cheek. "You have been a good friend these many years, Galahad." He smiled and kissed my hand playfully. He knew how to cheer me up.

"Sweet dreams, my Queen."

_As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are my  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above_

Up in my room I began brushing my gray hair, its length still falling right to my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror, and watched as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I let my hand search for where he touched, but could not feel him. In the mirror he smiled at me, his image young like the day we met. The day I was lifted from the shadows of death.

My room was dark from my solitude. Black curtains covered the sun from reaching in. My enormous bed was covered with pillows…something to hold on to when darkness came. But today was somehow different. A newfound exuberance erupted in me. I opened the curtains and let the light in. The sun was just beginning to set over the valley, as my people began to make their way into their homes after a hard days' work. The Saxons rarely attacked these days, but I knew we would one day let this land be theirs. Not while I was queen, however.

A slight breeze blew in from the north, tingling my skin.

_And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave_

As I got into bed and pulled the covers over me, I reminded myself of a time where I laughed and giggled as Arthur held me in his arms, the silk covers being the only thing to hide our naked bodies. Back when I was strong we would spend hours in bed, exploring each other and finding new things to passionately caress and play. Even when we were angry I still loved him, I loved his stubborn nature clashing against mine, and I loved making up with him in this bed afterwards. But for now, I squeezed the nearest pillow against me.

Outside birds were chirping their songs of praise as nests were finally finished. I could smell sapphire and spices as it blew in from the market. Turning on my side, I looked out to see the most beautiful sunset as a rainbow of colors showered the sky. A sense of peace I had not felt for what seemed like eternity filled up inside me.

I could feel his strong arms holding me, his fingers playing with my curls. "I will see you soon, my love" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

I took in a few breaths, my eyelids becoming increasingly heavy. I could feel my whole body slowing down, ready to rest. I was going to bed earlier and earlier each day now. Outside one of birds entered my windowsill, chirped one note, and flew back outside, the whole world beneath its wings.

I took one more large breath, knowing in my mind it would be the last one I ever took. I'm coming.

_Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are _

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are


End file.
